Quisiera que así fuera
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Por mais que tentemos esconder, nosso subconsciente guarda no mais profundo de nosso ser o que realmente queremos.


**Título: **Quisiera que así fuera

**Autora: **Debbie Souz

**Ship: **Harry/Draco

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Por mais que tentemos esconder, nosso subconsciente guarda no mais profundo de nosso ser o que realmente queremos.

* * *

Primeiro ano. Estávamos entrando em Hogwarts.

Logo que soube de sua presença, decidi que era comigo que você deveria estar. Lhe ofereci minha amizade. Você aceitou. Engraçado, por um momento achei que você diria não e preferiria conviver com um bando de sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue.

Depois de parecer obter a sua confiança eu usei todos os meus artifícios para te convencer de que a Sonserina era a melhor opção. Isso pareceu funcionar, afinal o Chapéu Seletor lhe colocou na casa das serpentes.

Ao descobrir que dividiríamos o mesmo dormitório, eu mal cabia em mim de felicidade. Mas é claro que, como um Malfoy, eu não demonstraria isso nem sob o pior dos Cruciatus. Pelo menos não na frente dos outros, porque com você e sua espontaneidade, eu nunca conseguia manter a máscara de frieza a qual Lucius me ensinou tão bem.

E assim foi ao longo dos anos. Você se tornou meu melhor amigo e até passava as férias na Mansão Malfoy. Eu queria poder fazer o mesmo e lhe visitar em Little Whinging, mas não creio que Lucius fosse ver com bons olhos seu filho confraternizando com os trouxas que ele tanto dizia odiar, já não bastava ter que aturar o menino-que-sobreviveu em sua casa.

Somos sextanistas agora. Estamos em nossa sala comunal. Crabbe faz alguma idiotice e você ri. Essa risada mexe comigo. Já faz um tempo que meus sentimentos por você mudaram e eu tenho medo. Medo de perder sua amizade. Por isso, eu me calo.

Saio de minhas divagações e percebo você me encarando. Eu lhe encaro de volta me perdendo nessas esmeraldas que tanto me fascinam. Volto à realidade quando lhe ouço chamando meu nome e perguntando se eu não gostaria de dar uma volta. Eu aceito e nós deixamos o salão comunal.

Você toma a direção da Torre de Astronomia, seu lugar favorito. Quando lá chegamos, você não diz nada e fica me encarando. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha e você sorri de um jeito que me tira o fôlego.

Eu me afasto, indo em direção à sacada. Você me segue e, juntos, observamos a imensidão verde dos jardins de Hogwarts.

De repente, sinto um toque em minha face e me viro. Você está me acariciando gentilmente. Inclino-me na direção de sua mão, fechando os olhos.

Nesse momento há um novo toque, mas não em minha face e sim meus lábios. E quando me dou conta do está acontecendo, você já está se afastando.

Antes que eu possa me perguntar se isso foi minha imaginação pregando-me uma peça, você embrenha seus dedos em meus cabelos e enlaça minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto e logo sela nossas bocas em um novo beijo, dessa vez mais exigente.

Eu mal posso acreditar. Você está me beijando e por iniciativa própria. Você me quer como eu lhe quero. Se isso for um sonho, que eu não acorde nunca mais.

Então, como que para me contrariar, tudo parece se desfazer. Eu sinto que estou te perdendo e tento, com todas as minhas forças, te manter em meus braços, mas é inútil e você se dissolve em um redemoinho de cores disformes.

Eu acordo suado. Estou em meu quarto na Sonserina agarrado aos lençóis. Te procuro nas outras camas, mas você não está em nenhuma delas.

A realidade me atinge de forma dolorosa. Foi realmente um sonho, mas com a diferença de que você não está na Sonserina e sim na Grifinória. Nós não somos amigos. Você me odeia.

Uma lágrima solitária escorre pelo meu rosto. Não posso evitar.

Tento voltar a dormir e, estranhamente, ainda sinto seu gosto em minha boca.

Aos poucos vou voltando ao mundo da inconsciência e, antes de fechar os olhos tenho a impressão de vislumbrar uma confusão de cabelos negros flutuantes.

* * *

N/A: Fic curtinha feita à luz de velas (minha casa estava sem luz e é claro que eu me senti em Hogwarts envolta por um bando de velas ¬¬). Reviews fazem bem p/ alma de um pobre escritor de fic, então por favor, comentem!!!


End file.
